When Bestfriend Meet Love
by PinkyPengu
Summary: Semuanya terasa sia sia saat kau menangis padaku dan berkata bahwa Cinta menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Maaf Kyungsoo.. sejak awal aku ingin memilikimu sebagai seorang kekasih. Bukan sebagai sahabat. Aku sadar.. saat itu waktuku untuk menyerah atas perasaanku selama lima tahun ini.. I Love You for the Last Time Kyungsoo... [GS!/CHANSOO/ M 18 /Other pairing? find it by yourself!/]
1. PROLOG

**.**

 **.**

 **When** **Bestfriend Meet Love**

.

.

.

.

 _Story By_

 **PinkuPinkuHunnie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Exo ot12

Main Pairing : CHANSOO and find it by yourself!

WARNING! : Rate M, GENDERSWITCH ,Dirty Talk, Typo(s), OOC and other!

.

.

 **DONT LIKE? DONT READ ! GO OUT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _She's so Pretty_

 _When i see her, I just want to_

 _Hug her.._

 _Take Care of Her.._

 _Kiss her.._

 _Love her..._

 _And_

 _ **I Just wanna make you Love Me.**_

 _Can I?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **PROLOG**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunga bermekaran ketika lelaki tampan nan populer itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok gadis dengan kacamata tebal bergantung di hidungnya. Dengan gugup si gadis memberikan sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan yang teramat rapi di dalamnya.

"Aku sudah lama sekali menyukaimu, Chanyeol-ah."

Lelaki kelas dua smp itu menghela nafas. "So?"

"Terima lah ini. Maukah kau menerima perasaanku?"

Chanyeol, si anak kelas dua smp yang punya tinggi badan di atas rata rata itu tertawa, kencang sekali.

"Kau? Perempuan kuper dan super duper pendiam ingin berpacaran denganku? oh my god, yg benar saja girl! Mimpimu terlalu jauh!"

Gadis berkaca mata dan kepang dua itu melongo mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Helloo? Itu bukan perkataan yg pantas bukan untuk bocah se usianya?

"Tapi aku benar benar menyukaimu sejak kita masih di taman kanak kanak." Gadis kecil itu mulai cemberut.

"Heol, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kau." Chanyeol menatapnya remeh.

Gadis kecil itu menunduk dan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Dengar ya girl. Kalau kau sudah cantik, pintar, bertubuh seksi, berambut panjang dan tidak berkacamata lagi. kau boleh datang padaku." Chanyeol tersenyum kesal.

"Yaa Itupun kalau kau tidak kalah cantik dengan pacar baruku. Hahahaha." Sambungnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Sweet dream nerd." Chanyeol tersenyum, meledek.

Dia kembali pada gadis bersurat merah muda itu, mengambil suratnya dengan cepat. "Ini ku ambil ya, lumayan. Permen karetku sudah tidak manis lagi gara gara melihatmu."

 **Keparat.**

Gadis kecil itu menangis sendirian, memeluk lutut dan melempar kaca matanya jauh jauh. Ditolak sekaligus di cemooh oleh lelaki paling tampan seantereo sekolah, oh tuhaan bunuh saja aku!

"Aku bencii kepang dua iniii! Huweeeeeee-!" dia menarik narik rambutnya kesal.

Dia, Gadis kelas dua smp dengan tubuh kecil yang pendek, kacamata bundar, kepang dua, dan rambut berantakan menangis keras sambil berjongkok memeluk lutut. Oh tuhan, kasihan sekali gadis kecil itu. tidakkah kau melihat betapa terpukulnya dia?! Ditolak di pernyataan cinta pertamanya. Itu pasti takkan terlupakan.

Tak lama kemudian segerombol anak anak SMA berjalan di sana. mereka tertawa kencang, entah membicarakan hal apa. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menepuk yang lainnya sambil berkata "Apa kalian lihat anak itu?". dan saorang siswa dengan postur tubuh paling tinggi menoleh. Ia menyipitkan mata, kepalanya kekanan dan ke kiri. Entah apa motivasinya menggerakkan kepala padahal ia jelas jelas tidak punya gangguan penglihatan. 'Tunggu. Kok mirip seseorang ya?' ucap si jangkung itu dalam hati.

Si Jangkung memutuskan untuk permisi dari gerombolannya dan berjalan menghampiri sesosok gadis yang sedang menangis frustasi itu. dan dia melebarkan kelopak matanya, tidak lupa mulutnya yang menganga.

"Kau baik baik saja?!"

"Yak! Apa yang terjadi padamu Kyungsoo-ya?!" Lelaki tinggi dengan seragam SMA itu terbelalak.

"Aku ngga mau kepang dua lagiiii!" Kyungsoo, gadis kecil berkaca mata dan kepang dua itu berteriak sambil bangkit berdiri dan memukul dada si lelaki SMA. Ngomong ngomong namanya Kris. Kakak kandung Kyungsoo.

"Katakan siapa yang membuat adik kesayanganku seperti ini huh?!"

"Chanyeol..."

"Apa?!"

"Park Chanyeol."

"KEPARATT!" Kris berteriak Murka.

Semua teman temannya melongo. Menyaksikan betapa overprotektifnya teman mereka pada adik perempuannya itu.

Reputasi si Tampan Chanyeol itu tak pernah redup begitu saja. Hari pertama ia masuk di Tahun Kedua Sekolah Menengah Atasnya pun seluruh gadis di lorong kelas menatapnya dengan kagum. Seakan akan tidak ada adik kelas yang menyaingi ketampanannya. Dia tinggi, tidak terlalu kurus, dan sangat tampan. Belum lagi dengan info yang tersebar kalau dia anak seorang pengusaha kaya raya dan hidupnya kelewat makmur! Ia bukan tipikal ABG yang terlalu baik. Ia sedikit nakal dan bringasan. Hobbynya membully dan dia tukang atur. Cerewet dan hobby ganti ganti pacar. Katanya 'ini masa remaja, berbejat bejat dahulu baik baik kemudian'. Yeah, agak stress memang.

Ia duduk di kursinya, baru saja lima belas menit yang lalu teriakan para gadis tertuju padanya. Menit ke enam belas teriakkan itu lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, menandakan pangeran lain yang lebih tampan darinya sudah datang.

' _Sial_ ' pikir Chanyeol.

Seorang anak laki laki yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol masuk kedalam kelas. Rambut hitamnya ia sisir dengan jari jarinya. Yap, dia Oh Sehun. Satu lagi anak tampan yang sebelas dua belas dengan Chanyeol. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang punya obsesi lebih pada wanita, si Sehun ini justru ogah ogahan soal masalah Cinta.

"Heh Kutu Albino!" Chanyeol meneriaki Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatapnya malas. "Begitukah salam mu setelah kita naik kelas?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sok ramah. "Long Time no see my Lovely Dovey Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya, lebay memang.

"Jijik." Sehun mendelik padanya. Tidak minat.

Seseorang masuk kedalam kelas dengan sok sibuk. Tidak lain adalah si ketua kelas.

"Kosongkan satu bangku. Ada murid baru hari ini." Jongdae, si ketua kelas bicara sambil menunjuk kearah beberapa kursi kosong.

"Dia perempuan ? atau laki laki?" Chanyeol menatap Chen antusias.

"Di pojok kiri, barisan paling belakang, di sebelah Chanyeol. Kosongkan." Jongdae memerintah, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, lalu duduk di bangkunya, dan diam.

"Ketua kelas Keparat." Chanyeol mendecih.

 _KRIIIIINGGG-!_

Bel masuk berbunyi, dan semua murid di koridor kelas berhamburan masuk kedalam kelas. Berebut dan nyaris saja terjatuh-jatuh.

"Mana Jongin?" Sehun duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Mati mungkin." Chanyeol menjawab asal.

Ada satu lagi kawan mereka, Namanya Kim Jongin. Ia biasa dipanggil Kai, atau Kamjong, atau apapun panggilan panggilan jelek lainnya dari kedua sahabatnya, si Jongin terima terima saja. Dia jarang masuk sekolah, hobby terlambat, dan seusai sekolah ia akan mejeng di gang sempit atau tempat tempat liar lainnya hanya untuk menghisap sebatang dua batang rokok. Ia sedikit lebih liar dari kedua sahabatnya, dan hidupnya bertolak belakang dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Pagi." Nah itu dia Kim Jongin! Anak laki laki dengan kulit tan masuk sambil menciumi baju nya sendiri.

"Biar kutebak kau pasti ga mandi!" Jongdae si ketua kelas menutup hidung.

"Berisik tengkorak dinosaurus!" Kai menendang meja Jongdae.

"Tendang mejaku sekali lagi, takkan kupinjamkan lagi buku catatanku. Awas saja." Jongdae membenarkan dasinya.

Jongin, alias Kai melihat kekanan dan kekiri, wah bisa gawat kalau begitu! Ini mengancam kehidupan SMAnya! Biar dia bodoh, setidaknya ia selalu mengerjakan tugas, yah walaupun semuanya cuma copy paste tulisan Jongdae. Tapi setidaknya ia mengerjakan tugas bukan?

Jongin merogoh saku dan memberi kartu nama. "Ini, kartu nama gadis yang kemarin. Namanya Minseok. Adik kelas kakakku dulu. Hehe." Kai nyengir sambil menaruh kartu nama itu di meja Jongdae. Dan mereka jabat tangan.

Wali kelas mereka masuk dengan tergesa gesa, membuat Jongin mengumpat pada pria tua itu sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya, di sebelah Sehun. Si wali kelas menaruh map beserta buku buku mata pelajarannya diatas meja guru, dan berdehem. Tidak lama ia memperkenalkan seseorang yang biasa kalian sebut dengan murid baru.

"Aku berharap kalian semua dapat menyambutnya dengan baik."

"Ya, Kau boleh masuk!" Perintah si wali kelas.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan semua mata menatap kearah yang sama. seorang gadis masuk, rambut lurusnya terurai se dada, dengan potongan layer yang indah. Ia menebarkan senyuman dari bibir tebalnya. Gadis cantik itu berdiri di depan kelas. Dia sempurna, sebuah mahakarya!

Hampir seluruh murid lelaki menatapnya tanpa kedip. Tak terkecuali Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka melongo, lebih lebar dari yang lainnya.

"A-annyeonghaseyo." Gadis itu membungkukkan badan.

"...Kyungsoo Imnida. Salam kenal semuanya. Mari berteman untuk dua tahun kedepan." Dia tersenyum.

"Wow, kelas kita kedatangan bidadari. pasti surga kerepotan karena satu bidadarinya turun ke bumi." Sehun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya seraya berbalik ke arah Chanyeol.

" Kurasa si Suzy kelas C itu untuk mu saja Chanyeol-ah. Aku sih si anak baru ini saja cukup." Kai menyilangkan kaki, dan tersenyum seakan akan ia adalah manusia paling tampan di kelas.

"Yak-! Kau mendengarku kan?!" ucap Sehun dan Jongin serentak.

"Kyung- soo?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bangkumu di pojok kiri, di sebelah jendela." Si wali kelas mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih songsaenim." Kyungsoo membungkuk.

Si wali kelas mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yak mari kita mulai semester baru ini dengan pelajaran matematika. Buka buku kalian!"

Dan sorak suara keluhan memenuhi isi kelas.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan ke arah bangkunya diujung jendela, dengan senyuman teman temannya dan ucapan salam kenal dari mereka mengiringin langkahnya.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan manis di kursinya. Ia menengok ke arah Sehun yang sedari tadi melihatinya. "Salam Kenal." Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk.

Tidak Lupa ia menebar senyum pada Jongin yang duduk di depannya, dan Si Hitam itu nyengir. Bahagia sentosa.

Kyungsoo mengambil buku tulis dan pulpennya, lalu menaruh tasnya di pinggir meja. Baru saja ia akan memperhatikan si wali kelas, suara dari sampingnya menyapa begitu saja.

"Lama tidak bertemu amplop merah muda." Chanyeol setengah berbisik dengan suara yang tetap berat, ia tersenyum kecil.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kacamata bundar." Kata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, masih bingung.

"Kepang dua."

Kyungsoo mulai menatap Chanyeol kaget.

"Kita benar benar bertemu di saat dirimu sudah berubah. Hahaha kau membuatku menyesal."

Kyungsoo sedikit tidak yakin, apa laki laki ini "Chanyeol-ah?"

"Iya. Long time no see Kyungsoo." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya, sial sekali dia. Bertemu lagi dengan anak laki laki kelewat songong yang menolaknya beberapa tahun ke belakang. Menjadi teman sekelas , dan terlebih lagi bangku mereka bersebelahan. Rasanya Kyungsoo mau mati saja.

* * *

" _Kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama seolah kita adalah satu orang"_

 _"Kita adalah Sahabat Baik, dalam masa masa kanak kanak, semua alasan bagi kita untuk mengenal satu sama lain seperti punggung tangan kita sendiri."_

 _"Aku mengingatmu dengan mataku. Aku melacakmu dengan pikiranku dan aku merasa Hangat."_

 _._

* * *

 _"Jika kau merasakan hal yang sama, harap ingat aku!"_

 _._

 _"Kita saling mengirim pesan setiap malam hingga Bermain Hal yang kekanakan."_

 _._

 _._

 **Kyungsoo-ya, Terima kasih karena dirimu yang tidak pernah menjauh dariku, dan yang lainnya. Terima kasih selalu mengizinkanku tidur di bahumu yang lemah itu. Maaf soal persaanmu yang terombang ambing.**

 **Kyungsoo-ya, kau tahu? Meskipun aku tidak bisa berlari lagi, hatiku akan tetap berlari bersama kalian. Aku selalu ingin kau menyadari, siapa mataharimu sebenarnya. jangan sia siakan mataharimu, Kyungsoo-ya! Matahari(ku) tak pernah pergi dan Berkhianat.**

 **-Sehun to Kyungsoo-**

* * *

 **"** _Coretan Mengisi Halaman Halaman buku yang kau pinjamkan. Juga Noda Lumpur di pakaian Olahraga yang kau cuci kemarin."_

 _._

 _"Potongan rambutmu, Kepribadian keras kepalamu, tapi aku mengira apa yang aku sukai darimu?"_

 _._

 _._

 **Bagaimanapun diriku saat ini.. Aku hanya meminta satu hal. Jangan Lupakan bahwa aku Adalah Pria yang kau Kejar dan Kau Cari di setengah Hidupmu Kyungsoo-ya. Maafkan aku Karena menjadi seperti ini. Maaf atas hati yang telah kusayat dengan belati tajam. Maaf atas perasaan cinta murnimu yang ku tumpahkan dengan tinta hitam. Maaf atas Semuanya. Jangan pernah lupakan semua memori memori singkat kita selama lima tahun ini. Jangan lupakan semuanya... aku mohon.. jangan.**

 **-Kai to Kyungsoo-**

* * *

" _Setelah musim dingin ini terlewati. Aku masih merasakan hal yang sama, aku akan memberitahumu."_

 _._

 _"Jujur, Aku jatuh Cinta Padamu."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Setelah musim dingin ini terlewati. Tak peduli berapa kali aku di tolak."_

 _._

 _"(Selamanya, Selalu aku akan) seperti sekarang. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _._

 _._

 **Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku ketika kau menolakku di musim salju sebelum kelulusan? Dan keesokan harinya kau tetap ceria sambil menggandeng tanganku, dan berkata** _ **"Aku ingin menyimpan foto kita berdua di atas meja belajarku"**_

 **Atau kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau melihat Sehun dengan tatapan kagum dan berkaca kaca? Kau tahu bagaimana remuknya hati ini saat kau menangisinya? Tapi aku tetap memelukmu dan berkata, masih ada aku disini.**

 **Jujur aku ingin marah saat kau mencoba menjodohkan teman perempuanmu denganku. kau tahu sakitnya saat kau menamparku dan memukulku dengan semua buku buku tebalmu karena aku merampas mahkota teman gadismu itu? semua itu kulakukan karena aku hanya mencintaimu!**

 **Kau ingat saat aku dan Kai beradu jotos karena ia menamparmu keras keras? dan kau tetap membelanya? Kau tahu bagaimana aku ingin menyerah saat kau menjalin tali merah dengannya? Namun ketika kau tahu titik hitam dalam dirinya, siapa yang menarikmu dan melindungimu? Ya, aku.**

 **Semuanya terasa sia sia saat kau menangis padaku dan berkata bahwa Cinta menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Maaf Kyungsoo.. sejak awal aku ingin memilikimu sebagai seorang kekasih. Bukan sebagai sahabat.**

 **Aku sadar.. saat itu waktuku untuk menyerah atas perasaanku selama lima tahun ini..**

 **I Love You for the Last Time Kyungsoo.**

 **-Chanyeol to Kyungsoo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Indonesia Translation for EXO Girl x Friend from :**

 **2015/12/10/lyric-exo-girl-x-friend-with-english-hangeul-indonesia/**

 **I change a little bit word, im so sorry.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**When Bestfriend Meet Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Story By :_

 **PinkyPengu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Exo ot12

Main Pairing : CHANSOO , other? find it by yourself!

WARNING! : Rate M, GENDERSWITCH ,Dirty Talk, Typo(s), OOC and other!

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ ! GO OUT!**

.

.

.

.

 _She's so Pretty_

 _When i see her, I just want to_

 _Hug her.._

 _Take Care of Her.._

 _Kiss her.._

 _Love her..._

 _And_

 _ **I Just wanna make you Love Me.**_

 _Can I?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol** berfikir ia harus meninggalkan rumah, bukan berarti dia ada masalah dengan orang tuanya atau apapun itu. Hanya saja , rumah dan tempat ia kuliah kelewat jauh. Dan ini menyebabkan ia harus berangkat beberapa jam sebelum perkuliahan di mulai dan pulang larut malam. Bahkan ia sering sekali tidak pulang ke rumah, menginap di kediaman Sehun, Kai bahkan kediaman Kyungsoo. Ibunya sudah berkali kali menceramahinya, memintanya untuk lebih baik tinggal terpisah dari pada seperti itu terus menerus. Chanyeol sendiri masih bingung harus bagaimana.

Chanyeol tengah bersandar pada tembok batu bata di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Sambil menghisap satu batang rokok dan menyembulkan asapnya ke atas. Chanyeol perokok aktif semenjak lulus SMA. Lebih tepatnya lagi setelah ia ditolak mentah mentah oleh Kyungsoo di bawah langit gelap di musim salju. Naas memang, namun itulah yang disebut _karma_ , hukum tuhan. Chanyeol memang orang yang suka menyia nyiakan wanita setelah ia berhasil memilikinya, entah wanita itu hanya punya kelebihan atau kecantikan. Semisalnya saja Nana, salah satu mantan pacar Chanyeol dengan durasi pacaran terpanjang. Yeah, enam bulan. Lalu diputuskan begitu saja karena Nana akan melakukan operasi plastik di bagian hidungnya. Chanyeol tidak suka itu. Atau contoh lain, Haneul, gadis manis yang hanya ia pacari tiga hari dengan tujuan 'aku ingin meremas payudaranya'. Setelah itu terealisasikan, mereka berakhir. Beberapa dari mantan mantannya itu juga ada yang ia setubuhi, setelah disetubuhi mereka di buang begitu saja. Chanyeol pernah bilang. _'jika kita sudah memakai satu kondom kita akan membuangnya kan? Bukan memakainya dua kali. Begitu juga dengan wanita.'_ Chanyeol memang berengsek, dan ia bangga mengakui hal itu. Sinting.

Yeah seperti yang dijelaskan sebelumnya, Chanyeol memang laki laki yang suka menyia nyiakan wanita. Namun setelah ia ditolak oleh seseorang ia takkan pernah menyerah untuk terus mengejarnya, sampai ia mendapatkannya. Tapi hal itu jarang sekali terjadi, tentu saja! Hey, dia adalah Park Chanyeol! Laki laki tampan yang bahkan semua ulzzang di penjuru kota pun mengidolakannya! Mana mau wanita menolaknya?! Yeah kecuali Kyungsoo. Gadis yang mirip pinguin itu menolak Chanyeol begitu saja, seperti permen karet yang sudah jatuh ke lantai. Sejak itu, Chanyeol tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Tanpa kecuali! Ia mengejar Kyungsoo sampai saat ini, dan berujung pada sesuatu yang kalian namakan 'persahabatan'.

"Chanyeol oppa." Suara seorang gadis kecil memanggilnya, dan ia menoleh dengan tampannya.

"Hayang gi?" melihat adik perempuan Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pagar, ia spontan menghampirinya. Dengan rokok menempel diantara bibirnya.

"Aaa kotor!" Hyang gi menjatuhkan plastik belanjaannya dan menutup hidung.

Chanyeol mendengus dan menjatuhkan rokoknya ke tanah. Itu ajaran Kyungsoo, setiap kali Chanyeol dan batangan diantara bibirnya mendekat padanya ia pasti akan menutup hidung dan berteriak 'kotor!'. Kyungsoo tidak suka rokok, rokok itu tidak sehat! Dalam kamus bahasa Kyungsoo tidak sehat sama dengan kotor. Yeah. Kotor.

"Sudah tidak kotor sekarang." Chanyeol membantu gadis kecil itu membawa belanjaannya.

"Ck ck ck.. Sadis sekali kedua kakakmu, memintamu berbelanja sendirian di pagi hari yang dingin ini." Chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyanggi yang mau berbelanja sendirian Oppa!"

"Bahkan mereka tidak menyuruh Hyang gi!"

"Dan Lagipula ini musim panas Oppa! Mana bisa kulit oppa merasakan dingin?! Aneh aneh saja. Tidak masuk akal."

Chanyeol berdecih dan mendelikkan matanya malas.

"Kalau bukan adik Kyungsoo mungkin kau sudah ku jual ke situs prostitusi." Chanyeol berucap malas sambil menghela nafas.

"Chanyeol Oppa mau menjual Hyang gi eoh?!" dia meninggikan volume suaranya tepat setelah ia menggapai knop pintu, dan pintu terbuka.

"Aish-! Bocah ingusan! Ku sumpahkan bulu kakimu melebat seperti monyet!" Chanyeol mengumpat setengah berbisik.

"HWAAAAA-!" Hyang gi berteriak, dan Chanyeol spontan menutup Mulutnya.

Di dalam rumah, seorang laki laki yang cukup dewasa tengah mencuci piring sambil memasak masakan favorit keluarganya, dengan celemek jahitan tangan berwarna pink renda renda, dan bergambar logo superman. Hanya saja bukan huruf S yang ada di sana tapi K. Mendengar suara teriakkan Hyang gi , KrisMan mematikan kompornya dan berlari keluar rumah. Sambil berteriak seakan akan ia adalah pahlawan super bagi adik adiknya. Oh itu sangat menjijikan. Berlebihan.

"Hyang Gi!" Kris membuka pintu keras keras.

Dan Hyanggi tengah berpelukan dengan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol oppa yang tampan datang menjemput Kyungsoo Eonnie! Apakah ia boleh masukk oppaa?!" ucap gadis itu dengan penuh aegyo.

Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, sambil menahan tawa melihat betapa Girlynya celemek Kris. Chanyeol bersumpah ia ingin memotret Kris dengan celemek itu dan menjadikannya bahan cemoohan ia dan kawan kawannya. Yeah kalau dia tidak ingat bahwa Kris adalah Kakak laki laki Kyungsoo mungkin sudah ia tertawakan dari tadi.

"Ah Si jerapah kuping gajah rupanya." Kris menatap Chanyeol sinis.

"Masuk saja." Ucapnya dingin sambil melangkah kembali ke dapur, tidak lupa dengan pita di belakang pinggangnya, manis sekali.

Chanyeol menatap Hyang gi dengan senyuman mematikannya. Dan hyanggi nyengir.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol oppa! Dengan uang ini Hyang gi bisa main ke banyak tempat!"

Rupanya Chanyeol telah melakukan tindakan suap menyuap terhadap anak kecil seperti Hyang gi.

Kalau Kyungsoo atau Kris tahu, bisa habis hidupnya. Mengajarkan anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun tentang suap menyuap, memang orang sinting mengajarkan hal yang tak kalah sintingnya.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kediaman itu, kediaman yang sederhana dan dingin. Karena banyak menggunakan kayu kayu sebagai tembok dan lantainya. Sejak pertama kali masuk kuliah, hingga saat ini Chanyeol punya kewajiban baru. Mengantar jemput Kyungsoo. Itu adalah suatu hal yang wajib (kata Kris) bagi siapa saja lelaki yang ingin mendekati dan mengambil hati adiknya. Tentu saja setelah berhadapan dengan Kris secara empat mata. Dari dulu pula Chanyeol merasa rumah ini begitu ceria dan ramai. Padahal mereka bertiga tidak bersama orang tua. Chanyeol sendiri salut pada ketiga bersaudara itu, mereka saling melengkapi dan mendukung satu sama lain.

"Kabar baik Chanyeol?" sapa Kris sambil menaruh keranjang buah berisi anggur, jeruk dan apel.

"Baik Hyung. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku dengar kau pindah ke kantor pusat?" Chanyeol mengambil satu buah anggur.

"Ya, untung saja aku di pindahkan. Banyak sekali masalah di kantor Cabang. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kendala di Kantor Pusat." Kris berjalan kesana kemari, mempersiapkan makan pagi ketiganya.

"Hyang gi! Ganti pakaianmu dan cepat turun!"

"Nde oppa!" Hyang gi berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kurasa Hyang gi baru saja naik tangga, Hyung."

"Ahh. Begitukah?"

 _Dasar pemaksa._ Pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum makan lah bersama kami."

"Kurasa setiap haripun aku sarapan di sini. Kenapa perlu bertanya lagi?"

Kris terdiam. "Ah Kau benar juga."

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam keheningannya masing masing. Chanyeol melahap dua buah anggur sekaligus. Sambil terus bergelut dengan keyboard di handphonenya. Keheningan itu ditutup dengan suara kaki yang rusuh dari tangga. Hyanggi dan Kyungsoo turun.

"Waaa-!" Hyang gi berteriak ketika ia sampai di lantai bawah.

"Hyang gi duluann!"

Kyungsoo menatap sebal pada Hyang gi. "Hyang gi Licikk!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, Kyungsoo menjadi terdiam sejenak. Lalu Kyungsoo Menoleh kearah suara tawa itu berasal. Mulutnya terbuka lebar begitu melihat Chanyeol duduk di sofa rumahnya, dengan wajah tampannya yang begitu ceria, tersenyum kearahnya.

"Chanyeoliiieeee!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan suara melengkingnya, lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol erat hingga pria itu terbaring dengan Kyungsoo diatas tubuhnya menggantungkan diri pada laki laki itu, seperti koala.

"Bogoshippo." Kyungsoo setengah berbisik.

"Aku punya banyak oleh oleh untukmu." Chanyeol mengelus rabut panjang Kyungsoo, rambut lembut yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, Chanyeol melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Sementara gadis itu masih bersandar dengan nyaman pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"EKHM!"

Okay, karena deheman kencang itu Chanyeol menelan air liur.

"Aku benar benar merindukanmu Chanyeol-ah." Kyungsoo masih memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku juga. Banyak hal menarik yang perlu ku ceritakan." Chanyeol bangkit dengan seluruh kekuatan nya, hingga keduanya terduduk kembali.

"Kyungsoo, rambutmu sudah di sisir?" Kris selesai menyiapkan menu sarapan mereka.

"Umm.." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Ayo duduk, Biar ku rapikan rambutmu."

Kyungsoo menurut, ia berdiri dan duduk di kursi makannya, dengan Kris yang berdiri di belakangnya, menyisir rambut adiknya dengan pelan dan lembut. Salah satu pekerjaan yang selalu ingin Chanyeol lakukan.

"Oppa! Bagaimana dengan rambut Hyang gi?"

"Minta Chanyeol saja." Ucap pria tegap itu enteng, sialan.

Kemudian Gadis kecil itu menatap Chanyeol, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap dan akhirnya tertawa.

Chanyeol punya kebiasaan kebiasaan kecil yang aneh bagi orang lain. Entahlah, sepertinya ia benar benar terobsesi pada gadis bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo seakan akan menelan semua kewarasan dalam diri Chanyeol, entahlah Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti. Tapi ia senang seperti ini, ia bahagia bersama Kyungsoo, meski tanpa status apapun.

Kyungsoo mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol, kira kira pagi itu pukul sembilan tiga puluh, Kris sudah pergi bersama Hyanggi beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo berhenti sebelum mereka keluar dari pagar rumah.

"Aku tidak mau naik mobil, Chanyeol.." Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua lengan ranselnya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menoleh pada gadis pendek di belakangnya.

"Semua orang selalu melihatku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Mereka terlihat membenciku. Dan aku tidak suka itu. . ." Kyungsoo menatap sepatunya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu mau naik apa hm?" Chanyeol merogoh saku seraya mendekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku benci apapun yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut dengan telapak tangan nya yang besar dan hangat,

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia ikut tersenyum.

"Aku mau naik sepeda~!" Kyungsoo nyengir.

Sementara Chanyeol masih terdiam dalam satu detik..

Dua detik...

Lima detik...

Sepuluh detik..

Dan...

"Yakkk-! Turunkan akuu! Aahhhh Chanyeollie!"

Kyungsoo ia bawa dalam gendongan di pundaknya, seakan akan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah karung goni berisi sayuran segar di pasaran.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi sambil melahap permen rolo cokelat yang Chanyeol bawa sebagai oleh oleh untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang dan ceria sambil melahap permen cokelat berisi karamel itu. Kyungsoo membuka satu buah rolo dan menyuapinya ke mulut Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan itu melahapnya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Rambutmu, sejak kapan kau mewarnainya?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sembari nengelus rambut pria itu.

"Sebelum aku berangkat traveling. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol mewarnai rambutnya dengan Khaki Brown. Yang justru terlihat seperti paduan warna hijau dan abu karena ia terlalu banyak mewarnai rambutnya, tanpa menggunakan bleaching. Lelaki terkadang ceroboh dan terburu buru. Tapi bagaimanapun Chanyeol tetap terlihat tampan. Ia tampan, masih sangat tampan..

Kyungsoo tersipu. "Bagus. Kau tampan. Aku suka."

Oke, sekarang di dalam hati Chanyeol sedang ada pacuan kuda. Yeah, ia berdebar-debar. Perkataan Manis gadis itu memang paling bisa membuatnya lemah.

"Kau tidak mau mencoba mewarnai rambutmu juga? Kufikir rambut panjangmu itu sudah lama sekali berwarna hitam."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pria itu, dengan permen rolo di antara bibirnya. "Aku takut Kris Oppa memarahiku."

"Kurasa tidak mungkin. Oppa mu itu pasti menyetujui apapun itu agar membuat adik perempuan kesayangannya menjadi lebih cantik lagi." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

"Chanyeol akan menyukainya?" Tanyanya dengan lugu.

Mobil berhenti tepat di lampu merah, pria tampan di kemudi menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu, tidak peduli bagaimana potongan rambutmu. Tidak peduli bagaimana warna rambutmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Chanyeol mengusap surai lembut Kyungsoo. dan keduanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya, mereka terlihat lucu jika berjalan beriringan. Chanyeol punya tinggi badan seratus delapan puluh sembilan senti, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya seratus lima puluh delapan senti. Perbedaan tinggi yang cukup fantastis namun membuat mereka terlihat sepeti pasangan yang benar benar unik.

"Chanyeol~." Satu panggilan yang bernada sedikit seduktif untuk sebuah panggilan dari seorang wanita, terlebih mereka sedang di area kampus.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, sedikit tidak menyukai datangnya orang lain.

"Ah, kau rupanya. Apa kabar?" Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan dingin.

Gadis itu berdiri di antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, dengan kaki jenjang dan sneaker wedges nya yang terlihat begitu mahal. Jangan lupakan ripped jeans, crop tee dan choker di tubuhnya. Serta rambut light brown dengan ombere pink favoritnya. Gadis agressive itu Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.

"Kabar baik. Kau kelihatan lebih tampan dari semester lalu." Baekhyun mengikis jarak antara ia dan Chanyeol, sambil menggandeng tangan pria itu dan berjalan kearah kelas.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, ia menaikkan sebelah alis. "Terima kasih, aku takkan seperti ini kalau bukan untuk seorang gadis yang kukuejar sedari dulu." Ia setengah berbisik.

Baekhyun tersipu, gadis cantik itu menunduk. "Hmm. Apa aku boleh tahu siapa gadis itu?"

Chanyeol terseyum lembut dan sedikit sebal, "Itu, di belakangmu. Kau menutupi seseorang."

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Aigoo bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Kyungsoo. Hello dear!" Sapa Baekhyun pada gadis pendek itu.

"Hello." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun. dan mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu teman semasa SMA Kyungsoo. Baekhyun seorang gadis yang cantik, sopan, dan angkuh saat SMA. Di sekolahmu dulu pasti punya serombongan siswa siswi yang cantik dan tampan serta berlimpah dengan harta, mereka berkelompok dan bermain main bersama. Membuat mereka lebih di segani dibandingkan komplotan tatib tatib OSIS. Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari mereka. Cantik, Angkuh, berpenampilan menarik, sombong, berlimpah harta, merasa dirinya paling cantik dan suka meremehkan orang lain. Baekhyun ingin sekali dekat dengan Chanyeol , Sehun dan Kai. Sejak SMA ia ingin mereka bertiga masuk kedalam komplotannya, namun itu tak pernah berhasil. Baekhyun belum menyerah sampai disana, ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan meminta gadis itu masuk kedalam komplotannya, tentu saja untuk membuat ketiga pria itu masuk ke dalam komplotannya juga. Namun tetap gagal, malah gagal total, ketiga pria itu lebih tertarik mengekori Kyungsoo dan menjadi bagian dalam OSIS. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol adalah Pasangan Ketua dan wakil ketua osis semasa jabatannya dulu.

Sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih punya tujuan yang sama, ia ingin dekat dengan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai. Karena ia merasa ia pantas berada diantara ketiga pria tampan itu. Ia merasa wanita secantik dirinya pasti bisa memiliki salah satu dari ketiga pria tampan itu. Atau mungkin ketiganya?

"Apa kalian sudah bertemu dengan Sehun atau Kai?" Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya dengan nada ceria.

"Aku baru pulang dua hari yang lalu dan terlalu malas menemui kedua orang itu." Chanyeol menjawab enteng.

"Aku juga belum. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan Kai minggu lalu. Tapi Sehun..." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Mereka bertiga sampai pada salah satu kelas dipojok lorong. Dua pria tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar dan ia tersenyum lucu. "Sehunaaaa-!" ia berlari memeluk lelaki berkulit putih itu.

Sementara si lelaki mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan memutar mutarkan tubuhnya. Keduanya tertawa.

"Aku merindukan Sehunna-!" Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan lelaki itu dan Sehun, si lelaki tertawa.

"Mana yang lebih kau rindukan? Aku atau lelaki bertelinga lebar dengan warna rambut abu abu di sebrang itu?" Sehun menggodanya sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Aku merindukan Kai!" Kyungsoo tertawa sambil berlari kecil kearah Kai. Pria berkulut tan itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo masuk Kyungsoo!"

"Kalian berdua pergilah ke tempat kalian berasal!" Chanyeol berjalan dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo, lalu keduanya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Uwaah-! Galak sekali si dobi itu." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dobi sialan. Tidak bisa membiarkan ku mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo sedikit saja." Sehun tertawa hambar.

"Ekhm." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di sana membuat perhatian kedua pria itu tertuju padanya.

Ia tersenyum pada keduanya. "Hai. Apa kabar? Kalian mengingatku?" Baekhyun tersipu.

"Dia siapa?" Kai berbisik pada Sehun, dan si putih albino itu tertawa kecil sambil memukul kepala Kai.

"Kabar baik. Dan tentusaja aku mengingat mu, Byun Baekhyun, teman satu kelas Kyungsoo. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan mu." Sehun mendekat dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Anu.. Sehun-ah, boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu?" Baekhyun setengah berbisik dan Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dari tangan gadis itu dan menekan satu demi satu layarnya.

"Ini nomor ponselku. Kalau ada apa apa Hubungi saja." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membuat gadis itu tersipu malu dan menaruh harapam lebih pada Sehun.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam kelas, Ia tersenyum pada Kai. Dan Laki laki itu memberi salam yang sama, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun. Dengan ini Nyali dan keinginan Baekhyun untuk memiliki salah satu dari mereka semakin kuat.

.

.

.

"Chanyeollie, sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa ikut ke penthouse Sehun. Atau kemanapun kalian bertiga akan pergi." Kyungsoo sedikit tergesa sambil menggenggam androidnya dengan kuat.

"Kenapa? Padahal ini hari pertama kita bertemu lagi. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo menelan air liur, ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri.

"Aku ada perlu."

"Kuantar."

"Ke Rumah Sakit."

"Kuantar."

"Ibuku siuman."

Chanyeol melebarkan bolamatanya dan dengan cepat menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Baekhyun! Kami titip absen!" Chanyeol berteriak dari daun pintu.

Baekhyun tak sempat mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkan kedua orang itu pergi.

Ibu Kyungsoo adalah wanita keturunan Kanada-Korea. Ia menikah dengan pria kanada, dan Lahirlah Kris. Lima tahun kemudian Pria Kanada itu Meninggal. Ibu Kyungsoo menjadi sering derpresi dan sakit sakitan. Setengah tahun kemudian Ibunya jatuh cinta pada seorang Pria Korea yang menjadi dokter pribadinya selama ini. Mereka kemudian menikah dan Lahirlah Kyungsoo. Putri pertama mereka yang cantik jelita. Mereka masih keluarga yang lengkap sampai Hyang gi masuk sekolah dan Kris Lulus dari kuliah magisternya kemudian mendapat pekerjaan. Setelah itu, entah rencana tuhan yang begitu rapi. Ayah Kyungsoo Meninggal dunia karena lemah Jantung. Ibu Kyungsoo memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang cukup lemah, serta keadaan psikologi yang buruk, ia kerap melukai dirinya sendiri. Entah menyayat dirinya dengan belati, atau membenturkan kepalanya sendiri. Sampai saat ini, Sudah hampir satu tahun ibunya koma. Kris dan Kyungsoo sudah hampir menyerah. Namun mereka percaya setelah berusaha pasti akan ada hasil.

"Tolong jangan katakan pada Sehun atau Kai kalau ibuku siuman."

"Aku tahu. Kalau mereka Tahu, Mereka akan datang kemari dan membuat likiran ibumu semakin gila. Mungkin saja ibumu akan memperpanjang kontrak komanya."

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Chanyeol, membuat laki laki itu meringis pelan.

Mereka berdua menunggu didepan ruangan tempat Ibu Kyungsoo terbaring begitu Lamanya, Sampai akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo Masuk untuk menemui Ibunya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan perlahan, melihat Ibunya terbaring dengan lemas. Wanita cantik separuh baya itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Satu buyir air mata jatuh ke pipinya, dua butir, dan terus jatuh membasahi pipi wanita itu.

"Eomma—" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tangisannya dan berlari memeluk Ibunya.

Hati Chanyeol terasa teriris melihat Gadis yang selama ini selalu terlihat ceria menangis sehebat itu. se lugu apapun Kyungsoo, se manis apapun ia, se imut dan se ceroboh apapun Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat ia menangis. Chanyeol pikir tangisan pertama Kyungsoo sewaktu smp adalah tangisannya yang pertama dan yang terakhir kali Chanyeol lihat. Ia lupa, Kyungsoo juga tetap seorang gadis biasa, tentu ia sering menangis. Hanya Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tahu kedua orang itu perlu waktu untuk saling melepas rindu. Ia akan menunggu di luar.

Diwaktu yang sama, dua orang pria sedang menghabiskan sorenya di sebuah kamar panthouse. Sehun memainkan ponselnya sambil meminum Americano. Sementara Kai hanya mengumpat frustasi pada handphonenya sendiri.

"SETAN!" Kai menendang Amaericano yang baru saja akan Sehun minum.

"Sialan! Apa apaan kau ini!" Sehun menendang perut Kai, hingga lelaki itu tersungkur kebelakang.

"Sial! Tidak satupun dari mereka berdua bisa di hubungi!" Kai menggerutu.

"Apa mungkin mereka di begal?! Ah tidak mungkin, aku yakin otot otot Chanyeol cukup untuk memukul kepala para begal." Kai berjalan kearah kanan.

"Atau mungkin mereka diculik?! Ah, tidak mungkin. Tuan muda Chanyeol yang keparat itu sulit sekali untuk diculik." Kai berjalan kearah kiri.

"Atau mungkin mereka dibegal, lalu diculik dan setelah itu disekap?! Sehun, kita harus melaporkan ini pada polisi." Kai dengan panik menggoyangkan pundak Sehun.

"Kau masih waras kan? Tenanglah kawan!" Sehun menepis tangan Kai.

"Ini bukan satu dua kali mereka hilang berduaan!"

"Kau tidak ingat seberapa sering Chanyeol pergi dengan Kyungsoo tanpa kita?!"

"Ah iya kau benar juga!" Kai menjentikkan jarinya.

"Sudah hampir malam, bagaimana kalau nonton film? Kurasa ada film bagus di bioskop hari ini."

"Kau mengajakku?" Kai menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja idiot! Apa ada orang lain yang sedang kuajak mengobrol disini?!"

"Ah tidak tidak! Aku tidak mau disangka pasangan Gay mu!" Kai bergidik.

"Yak! Karena aku tidak pernah punya kekasih, kau seenaknya menyebutku Gay?! Heh hitam sialan, sekalipun aku Gay aku pilih pilih! Bukan dengan gulungan tikar sepertimu! Ayo pergi!"

Kai menendang punggung Sehun pelan.

"Berengsek kau Sehun!"

Mereka terus beradu omongan dan sedikit bermain fisik, khas lelaki. Sampai akhirnya Kai terpikir akan sesuatu.

"Aku ada ide!"

"Ide?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Baekhyun?!"

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Ide bagus."

.

.

.

Siang itu Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari kampusnya. Ia tidak bersama siapapun kali itu. Ia menunggu seseorang. Kali ini bukan tiga teman lelakinya itu. Tapi gadis yang entah sejak kapan dengan lembut menghubunginya dan ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Chanyeol, tidak bisakah ia menunggu sebentar saja?" Kyungsoo menggerutu sendirian.

"Kyungsoo-!" Baekhyun memanggilnya pelan dan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Ia memesan Matcha Latte dan salad buah, lalu kembali pada Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

"ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun berucap sedikit khawatir.

"Chanyeol seperti tidak mengizinkanku mengobrol sebentar saja dengan orang lain." Kyungsoo cemberut dan Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lucu kalau cemberut seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Mungkin ia menyukaimu, makanya ia tidak mau waktumu diambil alih oleh orang lain."

"Seharusnya ia mengerti kalau aku seorang gadis! Aku juga butuh teman perempuan."

"Ahaha. Kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih tapi tidak memahami satu sama lain ya." Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Tidak tidak tidak!" Kyungsoo menggeleng lucu.

"Kami bersahabat! Kami bertiga bersahabat. Apa mungkin kita memiliki perasaan lebih pada satu sama lain? Aku rasa itu tidak boleh terjadi."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun antusias.

"Karena hubungan persahabatan kita akan berubah dan hancur. Kita pasti akan saling canggung satu dengan yang lainnya."

"Kau yakin tidak akan jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka?"

"Baekhyunaa~. Aku sudah bertahun tahun bersama mereka. dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan hal hal seperti itu." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, sembari melahap kukis nya.

"Kau ini kekanakan, tapi pikiranmu dewasa juga ya. Aku kagum." Baekhyun mengamati Kyungsoo dan gadis pendek itu tersenyum hangat.

"Oh ya, tadi ada keperluan apa? tumben sekali, kelihatannya juga mendesak."

"A-anu. Kyungsoo.. " Baekhyun menunduk ragu.

"Hmm?"

"Bulan depan ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibuku. Mereka memintaku datang membawa seorang kekasih. Aku juga sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama.."

"...Kau mau kan mendekatkanku dengan laki laki?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kau mendekatkanku dengan salah satu dari ketiga temanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ke-kenapa harus mereka?" Kyungsoo berubah serius.

"Aku sudah lama sekali mengincar mereka, sejak dulu aku ingin berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Dan kurasa ini saatnya. Lagipula aku yakin mereka pasti memiliki ketertarikan padaku. Aku serasi dengan mereka. iya bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya, ia merapikan barangnya sambil menahan amarah.

"Maaf kalau itu aku tidak bisa!" Kyungsoo berucap tegas.

"Aku permisi." Kyungsoo membawa cup Milkshakenya.

Baekhyun menahan tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya, hingga gadis itu terjatuh tepat di bawah kaki Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai mereka! aku tahu kau tidak akan mengizinkan aku masuk kedalam persahabatan kalian bertiga!"

"Untuk apa aku membiarkanmu masuk?!"

"Sejak awal aku tahu! Kau mendekatiku karena menginginkan salah satu dari mereka bukan?" Kyungsoo membentak Baekhyun, meskipun suaranya kecil dan kalah dengan suara Baekhyun, raut wajahnya begitu marah.

"Aku tidak percayakau se egois ini. Aku tidak menyangka seorang Kyungsoo ternyata adalah gadis yang serakah!"

"Lebih baik aku serakah dibandingkan menjadi gadis perayu sepertimu!" Amarah Kyungsoo membuatnya tidak mengontrol perkataan dan begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Kau perayu, penggoda, seperti wanita jalang saja!"

 _Plak!_ Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengambil cup Milkshake Kyungsoo dari genggaman tangan kecil itu. kemudian menumpahkannya keatas kepala Kyungsoo. Ia menarik rambut Kyungsoo dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Sejalang jalangnya aku, Toh ketiga temanmu itu tetap melirikku. Aku lebih unggul dibandingkan kau Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menghempaskan genggamannya pada rambut Kyungsoo.

"Malam minggu ini kau akan sendirian. Kuharap kau takkan merusak acaraku bersama mereka." Baekhyun tersenyum hambar.

"Sekarang kau pergilah!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menolak panggilan telepon dari Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai. Padahal ia sudah meminta Chanyeol untuk pulang duluan saja. Kyungsoo menangis dan mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Ia menyesal berkata begitu kasar pada Baekhyun, walau perlakuan Baekhyun jauh lebih kasar. Rambutnya lengket, bajunya juga. Ia duduk memeluk lutut di sebuah trowongan di taman, satu satunya tempat untuknya menyendiri.

"Aku jahat..." Kyungsoo memukul kepaalanya sendiri.

"..Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu.." Ia menangis sendu.

Siang itu adalah pertama kalinya ia berkelahi dengan teman perempuannya, Kyungsoo gemetar. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia semarah itu. biasanya, Kyungsoo selalu tenang dan penuh kedamaian. yeah baru kali ini juga ada gadis yang benar benar mencari gara gara dengannya.

Sekitar pukul tujuh malam, tepat saat handphone Kyungsoo kehabisan baterai. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Keluar dari trowongan itu, dengan mata sembab dan rambut berantakan.

Dua langkah Kyungsoo keluar dari trowongan itu , satu semprotan pula mengarah ke wajahnya.

"Kyaaa-!"

"Aigoo.. Kyungsoo lama sekali keluarnya." Kai menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil menyemprotkan air dari pistol mainannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ayo adik manis, mandi dulu. Hahahaaha!" Sehun ikut menyerang Kyungsoo dari arah Lain.

Wajah sedihnya berubah menjadi gelak tawa. Karena ia tidak memiliki senjata apapun, Kyungsoo hanya melempar Sehun dan Kai dengan tanah atau pasir.

"Kami tahu, kau sedaritadi ada di dalam sana." Kai berhanti menyerang Kyungsoo setelah gadis itu basah kuyup.

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakan apa apa. Sekarang kau harus tertawa dulu!" Kai tersenyum dan mengusak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kai benar, setelah ini kau harus pulang, dan mandi. Kami akan mengantarmu kerumah." Sehun tersenyum.

"Kita makan malam dengan keuargamu." Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya, sambil menyelimuti gadis mungil itu dengan coat tebalnya.

"Kali ini aku yang akan mengemudikan mobilnya." Kai menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan bangga.

"Yak! Kau tidak bisa menyetir dasar goblok! Aku tidak mau mati muda!" Sehun memukul Kai dengan pistol air di tangannya.

Sehun dan Kai terus beradu mulut dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, yang masih mematung di belakang mereka.

"Chanyeollie.." Suara Kyungsii berubah lirih, seperti akan menangis kembali.

"ssst.. kau bisa ceritakan padaku semuanya nanti." Chanyeol berbisik sambil memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud berkata jahat pada orang lain.."

"Ssstt.. cukup. Jangan menangis." Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo, menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Kemudian ia memberikan satu buah ciuman manis di kening basah Kyungsoo. dan Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **AUTHOR NOTE'S**

 **UHUK UHUK**

 _ **Malammm semuanyaaa!**_

 _ **Akhirnya update juga! Moodku terombang ambing akhir akhir ini. Dan kegiatan kampusku BENAR BENAR BANYAK. Waktuku habis untuk berbagai UKM dan acara kampus lainnya, waktuku untuk menulis benar benar diboikot lho.**_

 _ **OKE gpp. Sudah berlalu, lupakan saja!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OH IYA!**_

 _ **Pengumuman untuk kalian semua, Aku PinkupinkuHunnie, resmi berganti nama menjadi PINKYPENGU.**_

 _ **Dikarenakan Nama PinkuPinkuHunnie, nyaris sama dengan nama author ff hunhan lain. JUJUR aku sebagai pengguna nama itu tidak nyama. Jadi aku menggantinya dengan PINKYPENGU.**_

 _ **Kenapa Harus PINKYPENGU? PinkupinkuHunnie itu gabungan antara Pinku Pinku, nama boneka Sehun dan Hunnie yang kuambil dari seHUN dan luHANNIE, Singkatnya PINKUPINKUHUNNIE itu bagiku menggambarkan Sehun dan Luhan. Yap, HUNHAN! Pairing utamaku! Namun, aku juga harus ingat bahwa bukan hanya Hunhan yang aku tulis di akun ini dan aku TIDAK BERMINAT DAN TIDAK MEMILIKI akun FFN lain!**_

 _ **Aku juga menulis Chansoo. Salah satu OTP yang kupercayai tingkat ke REAL-an nya sangat tinggi. Jadi Pengu itu berasal dari PENGUIN yang tidak ain adalah Kyungsoo. dan PENGU adalah gambaran dari Chansoo. PINKYPENGU itu jadinya HUNHAN & CHANSOO gituu.**_

 _ **Ingat! OTP itu bukan pasangan OFFICIAL atau apapun itu. OTP adalah ONE TRUE PAIRING! Yang berarti pasangan yang dianggap COCOK bagimu. Itu defiisi dariku. Ini pembahasan yg sanagt sensitif, jadi mari kita SKIP saja!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _PAIRING SELANJUTNYA AKAN DITULIS SEIRING BERJALANNYA WAKTU :)_**

 _ **FF ini update jamaah bersama kakak ku tercinta author LOLIPOPSEHUN dan adikku tercinta SEHOONEY**_

 _ **Dan seperti biasa aku yg paling molor :')**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BIG THANKS TO :**_

 _ **AkaYumeHana**_

 _ **Khaisha**_

 _ **Ayys**_

 _ **kim gyuna**_

 _ **ekyeol**_

 _ **Baekvin23**_

 _ **Belamsmwdreal**_

 _ **Enysoo**_

 _ **ChanyeolKyungsoo**_

 _ **WKCS-Hyun**_

 _ **Angelsoo**_

 _ **LOLIPOPSEHUN /muachhmuaach/**_

 _ **YolYol17**_

 _ **Kyungni sarang**_

 _ **Soosoo**_

 _ **Park28sooyah**_

 _ **Mdsdohksoo**_

 _ **Babyosh**_

 _ **Eggvnt**_

 _ **Anaknya chansoo**_

 _ **Lovedudu1201**_

 _ **AUTHORHUNHAN GS yang selalu nyemangatin aku TT^TT**_

 ** _GRUP CHANSOO DI Line_**

 ** _._**

 _ **,Untuk park28sooyah :Ini bukan ff terjemahan kakk .ini murni ff hasil karya ku 100%. Terjemahan yg di maksud dari Prolog itu adalah terjemahan lagu EXO Girl x Friend yang kupakai di Prolog wkwkkw. Mohon Maaf link nya itu ga ke paste semua jadi pada bingung TT^TT akan segera ku perbaiki.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PinkyPengu ngga pernah mau dan berniat untuk berkeahi atau apapun. Diatas sudah dijelaskan dengan sangat JELAS SEKALEEEE bahwa ini FF CHANSOO, dan jelas ada tulisan 'DONT LIKE GO AWAY' daripada kalian yang tidak menyukai ff ini memberi review pedas atau flame. Lebih baik kalian pergi saja**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PINKYPENGU CINTA DAMAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW OY!**_


End file.
